Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leonardo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Molecular Manipulation:' Piper is able to manipulate matter on a molecular level. **'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad, and other good witches. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. ** Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. ***'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. ***'Molecular Acceleration': The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem. used by the Charmed Ones]] ;Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. * Temporary Powers: Powers that Piper temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Romantic Life ;Leonardo Wyatt Piper's longest and permanent relationship was with Leonardo Wyatt. She met Leo for the first time when he came to the sisters as a handyman. While he actually served as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Leo was forbidden to have any romantic relationships with his charges. Leo eventually revealed himself as the sisters' Whitelighter when he was shot by a Darklighter named Alec. When Leo was healed, he broke up with Piper so that he would not be punished for their relationship by his bosses. orbing Up There]]The year afterwards, Piper had a relationship with next door neighbor, Daniel Gordon. However, Piper still had feelings for Leo, for which he kept fighting for. Finally being able to win Piper for him, Leo took Piper to the Heavens to present her to his bosses. A month later the couple returned to earth, not noticing they had spent a month up there. It was revealed that they had to break up or else Leo would be reassigned to other witches. It was then that Leo proposed to Piper, saying that a marriage was the only way to be with each other as it could not be undone by the Elders. After a long struggle, Piper was finally able to wed Leo through a Handfasting. Two years later, the couple was pregnant of their first child, Wyatt Halliwell. Not long after the birth of their first son, Leo became an Elder and was not allowed to stay on earth any longer. This caused Piper and Leo to break up and almost divorce. During their time apart, they spend a brief, intimate moment in which they conceived their second son, Christopher Halliwell. Not long after the birth of Chris, Piper let Leo back into her life and became a couple again. A few months later, Leo fell from grace and became mortal. ]] Not a year later, Leo was taken by an Angel of Destiny. His death would give the sisters more strength to battle whomever they had to fight in the Ultimate Battle. During his absence, Piper began to film simple household chores and her sons playing with toys, so that she could watch with Leo after he returned. Eventually, when the Ultimate Battle was over, Leo was brought back to Piper and his sons. A year later, the couple welcomed their third child, and only daughter into the world, Melinda Halliwell. Many years later, in 2050, Piper and Leo are still together and living a happy, healthy life. They have nine grandchildren which they take care of when their parents are working or fighting evil. ;Other Relationships * William Wilson, Joe, Barry, and Tim: Piper dated these three guys in college, high school, and eighth grade, respectively. Nothing else is known about them or her relationships with them.All three of them were mentioned by Cupid in the Season 2 episode "Heartbreak City". ]] * Jeremy Burns: Piper first met Jeremy at a San Francisco hospital when grams was admitted for a heart attack. He had left her his number on a napkin, which he had given to her when she was crying in the cafeteria. A few weeks later, when Grams died, Phoebe left the manor for New York. Six months later, she returns and reawakens the powers of her and her sisters. Not long after, Jeremy revealed his true self, a warlock who wanted to steal her powers and those of her sisters. He was ultimately vanquished by the sisters when using the Power of Three Spell. A year later, he was brought back to life by Abraxas, and attacked Piper's banker boyfriend Rob, which caused her loan application for P3 to be denied.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Five years later in the episode Cat House, Phoebe told Paige that Piper and Jeremy were engaged to be married. * Marcus Chao: A young Chinese-American college student who had 23rd birthday on the day he was killed and incinerated by Anthony Wong and his gang. Mark's ghost form appealed to the sisters to save his soul, by giving him a proper burial, from the soul collector Yama. They both shared a passion for food and cooking and coincidentally both had jobs which had nothing to do with cooking since those earned more.Although Piper had a job at Quake, she used to be a banker. Mark gave Piper the old Chinese recipes from his father before moving on. Piper attended Mark's funeral and saw him going into the afterlife with his father.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Dead Man Dating". * Jacob Manford: Jack was a regular customer at Quake restaurant. Piper and Phoebe had cast a love spell, which caused Jack to be attracted to Piper. Surprised, Piper tries to turn him off her by talking about her supposed tattoos and piercings, which only encourages him further. Piper realizes the love spell only conjures lust, and that love is something special between two people, something that cannot be conjured. After the love spell got out of hand, it was reversed and Jack had no recollection of the event.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Dream Sorcerer". * Josh: After Leo departs (upon Phoebe's discovery about Leo's powers) she meets an arts graduate student named Josh and subsequently they fight over a bottle of wine. Piper wanted it for a meal she was preparing for Prue's boss and her two guests, one of whom turned out to be Josh who, after succeeding in buying the bottle, brought it to the house as a gift. Despite not letting go of Leo, a cautious Piper begins to date him. After three dates, combined with Piper's love for Leo and Josh receiving a job offer in Beverly Hills, Piper encourages him to take the job, thus ending the relationship.As witnessed in the season 1 episodes "Is There a Woogy in the House?" to "Out of Sight". ]] * Rob: Piper almost sleeps with this bank loaner who was going to either approve or deny her request for a loan to buy a nightclub that would become P3. Despite having reservations, he was about to approve the application, when the resurrected ex-boyfriend Jeremy returns to try and kill Piper. Rob got attacked in the process and subsequently declines the application, leaving Prue and Phoebe to mortgage the house so Piper could live her intermediate dream.As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Witch Trial". * Daniel Gordon: Aside from Leo, Dan is Piper's most impacted lover. While Piper and Leo were separated, Piper sought out a normal relationship with a mortal, her next door neighbor and former baseball player Dan Gordon. Although it started out well, the relationship began to fritter away when she blurts out Leo's name after he saved her from dying of Oroya Fever. When she figured out her feelings were really with Leo, she broke up with him. During their entire relationship, Dan remains oblivious to the fact that Piper is a witch, despite encountering many close shaves. He eventually learned the truth, but he proved unable to handle the secret. Piper, with the help of a genie, had the knowledge removed from Dan. Eventually, the pair ended their relationship altogether.As witnessed trough-out the entire second season. *'Seth:' Seth was the first man Piper dated after Leo left. They went on a date, which was quickly interrupted by Chris. Seth was very understanding and patient with her situation, since he had only recently begun dating after his own divorce. Seth later called the manor, though it is unknown if they went on another date."Love's a Witch" * Brett and Ryan: When Piper and Leo split up, she tried dating other men. Both Brett and Ryan were quite taken with Piper, but were immediately scared away by Wyatt using his powers behind Piper's back. This led Piper to believe that her dates didn't like children. When Wyatt tries his trick on Richard Montana, a male witch whom Wyatt believed Piper was dating, Piper discovered it was Wyatt's magic that scared them away so that Piper would not date any other men.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Soul Survivor". * Greg: Piper and Greg's relationship was the longest relationship after her marriage. The relationship ended after Chris fooled Greg into believing Piper and Leo were still together by showing them "sleeping" together (due to his wish being granted by Phoebe). In 2006, while Leo was still encased in ice, Piper and Greg literally collided with each other. Noticing Leo was absent, Greg tried to re-bond with Piper. However, Piper turned him down as she was still holding onto hope of Leo returning after the Ultimate Battle.As witnessed in the season 6 episodes "Chris-Crossed" and "I Dream of Phoebe" and the season 8 episode "The Last Temptation of Christy". * David Right: After an epiphany caused Piper to swear off men, Paige and Phoebe decided to create the perfect man for her on her birthday—with a few of their personal preferences as well. An initially unhappy Piper comes round to adore him but after Chris manipulates David for his own gain (to try and convince the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers), all the sisters swoon over him, resulting in a food fight. Before vanishing at the stroke of midnight, David tells Piper not to give up on love.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Prince Charmed". Professional Life * Bank: Before working at Quake, Piper had a job as a banker. Much to her grandmother's dismay, Piper did not want to work as a chef at a restaurant since a job as a banker earned more, and the family could use all the money they could get. * Quake: After the death of her grandmother, Piper wanted to honor her dream and applied for a job as a chef at Quake. However, she was hired as restaurant manager when the current chef, Chef Moore had left for a job in France. Constantly working double shifts, and having a lousy boss, Piper was unhappy with her job. A year later, Piper was reminded of her lifelong dream of owning her own restaurant by an old classmate, Joanne Hertz.As seen in the season 1 finale, Déjà Vu All Over Again. Piper decided to quit and pursued her dream. * P3: After quitting at Quake, Piper intended to open her own restaurant. However, the risks were too high to take and thus Piper decided to open a nightclub. With the help of her sisters, Piper opened P3 which quickly became San Francisco's hottest nightclub after Dishwalla put P3 on the map. Though the club struggled a few times, it did well overall and was the biggest source of income for the sisters. P3 became the place where the sisters would spend a relaxing night after all the demon fighting and thus was one of the places Piper wanted to keep demon free, however, demons have been battled and vanquished there on occasion. Piper gave the club its name as a nod to the Power of Three, in honor of her and her sisters. * Halliwell's: Nine years after opening P3, Piper decided to sell the nightclub and finally open the restaurant she had always dreamed of owning. Finding the right location proved to be difficult, much to the annoyance of her realtor. Finally, after visiting more than five different locations, Piper found the right place and began to get everything for the restaurant in order. The opening night of "Halliwell's," was a complete success. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Over the years Piper has been known to have a temper and it has been fairly evident on many occasions such as blowing up Leo. A very notable moment was when she blew up her bedroom door after a heated argument. Gideon has even mentioned that her temper is worse when she was pregnant. Appearance Of all four sisters, Piper's appearance changes the least frequently and drastically. However, even these trivial changes reflect how her character changes. * Hair: For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Piper sports dark brown hair of a moderate length and bangs. She lets her hair grow and gets a slightly lighter shade. Piper continues to grow her hair and gets light brown highlights during her first pregnancy. The highlights wear off and she wears bangs again. Piper continues to grow her hair and has a loose curl on occasion. Piper lets her hair grow long and cuts it occasionally. In 2050, Piper still has long hair and it turns grey. ** Aliases: As the alias Jenny Bennett, Piper has blonde hair which is generally shorter than the hair of her normal appearance. Her second alias, Jamie Bennett has long brown hair with loose curls. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense is conservative during her early twenties. As she grows older she starts to wear more feminine clothes as well as hair gloves on occasion. * Make-up: Piper wears little to no make-up. She keeps it clean and chooses colors that match her skin and lips closely. She only wears more make-up than usual for parties and other events. Etymology * Piper: A name that came from a surname given to those who played the flute pipe. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes *Piper's blood type is AB. * Piper is the first and last sister to write in the Book of Shadows. She was seen writing into the Book after she had reversed the backfired confidence-spell that she used on Doug, a waiter from Quake. * Piper's zodiac sign is said to be Gemini.Revealed in the season 3 episode "Once Upon a Time". However, the family tree states that she was born in August, which would make her a Leo. * Piper likes to knit in her free time.As claimed by Piper herself in the season 2 episode "Reckless Abandon". * In High School Piper ran for Freshman Class Secretary, but she got so nervous when talking that Prue had to come on the stage to finish her speech for her.Mentioned by Prue in the season 3 episode "Coyote Piper". * According to an old classmate, Piper liked to sit in the back of the class, drawing on her jeans.As said by Missy Campbell in the episode Coyote Piper. * Piper has had the least amount of lovers out of the Charmed Ones. Conversely, she's had the longest standing romantic relationship of them all as well, with Leonardo Wyatt. .]] * Piper was the first sister to have transformed into another magical being, namely, a Wendigo. * Piper is the only Charmed One to have become a neutral being.She was a temporary Angel of Death in the season 7 episode Styx Feet Under. * Piper was the first to discover her powers. * Piper is the only sister to never have possessed the power of Premonition. * Following Prue's death, Piper was the only sister with an offensive power, until Phoebe developed and advanced form of Empathy. * Piper is the only one of the sisters who doesn't possess a mental power. * Piper is the only sister to be transformed into a Goddess thrice; A Valkyrie (demi-goddess), the Goddess of Earth and Shakti, a Hindu Goddess. * Piper was the first sister to visit the Heavens. * One of Piper's past lives was P. Baxter, the mother of Grams, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. ** Both Piper and P. Baxter were owners of a popular bar. * Piper is the only Charmed One whose past life did not have a power related to the elements.Prue's past life had Cryokinesis, Phoebe's past life had Pyrokinesis and Paige's, although she was not a witch within the Warren line, could conjure the elements. However, she is the only Charmed One who is able to do so.As she can created fire with both her Molecular Combustion and Molecular Acceleration powers. * Piper is the only sister whose powers are an advanced version of her past life's. .]] * Piper died twice from non-magical reasons; the first time from Oroya Fever,''As seen in the season 2 episode "Awakened". the second time she was shot by Alice Hicks when the sisters were exposed.As seen in the season 3 episode "All Hell Breaks Loose". * Piper is the only one of the sisters who wasn't turned back into her teenage self, although a picture of her as a teenager was seen on the High School Reunion board that she had made.The picture was seen in "Coyote Piper"." * Piper is the only sister who doesn't have a gravity-defying power (Phoebe has Levitation, Paige has Hovering, and Prue could use Telekinesis to simulate levitation and later possessed Hovering). * Piper's favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake.Mentioned by Grams in the season 3 episode Pre-Witched. * Piper is allergic to bees. * Like Grams, Piper used to keep her hands busy with combining several ingredients without actually making anything. * In the Unaired Pilot, Prue once called Piper "''Switzerland"''Prue called her this way in the Unaired Pilot. as she was a neutral party between Prue and Phoebe's rivalry. * Piper is the only sister (other than Paige) to become an Angel. * Due to her potion making skills, Piper was the only sister who could replicate her own powers.As seen in the season 4 episodes "Charmed and Dangerous" and "Long Live the Queen". *After the death of Prue, Piper inherited her golden necklace.As seen in "A Knight to Remember" * Piper was the only of the three sisters who had contact with Cole after season 5 until the comics. * As a child Piper didn't require any hand gestures to unfreeze young Andy, older Prue, and older Piper. She simply tilted her head, almost like how her power worked in the episode Once in a Blue Moon. *Piper was called surly on two occasions. Kyra referred to her as the surly one in "Witchness Protection" and Phoebe joked her middle name was surly in "Show Ghouls". Ironically, Piper first referred to Chris as being surly in "Hyde School Reunion". *Piper is the only sister who was never had a different hair color. Prue's hair was blond in the future during Morality Bites, and her new body as Patience has blond hair. Phoebe dyed her hair blond during season 3 and the first half of season 4. Paige's hair color changed starting season 5 and went back to brown in season 7. Trivia * In 2007, AOL named Piper the greatest witch in television history. In 2008, she fell to third place on that poll, but still remains the highest among the Charmed witches. * Holly Marie Combs originally auditioned for the role of Prue, whilst Shannen Doherty auditioned for Piper. She said that The WB wanted her to read for the role of Phoebe. * Holly Marie Combs has appeared as Piper in every single episode of Charmed including the Unaired Pilot. She is the only cast member to attain the Charmed perfect record. * Piper is the first sister we see in "Something Wicca This Way Comes" and the last sister we see in "Forever Charmed". * Holly Marie Combs has given birth to three children, just like Piper, however, Holly has three boys. * The child and teenage Piper's were portrayed by: ** Megan Corletto — (little Piper Season 1) ** Hunter Ansley Wryn — (little Piper Season 5) ** Alexis Raich — (teen Piper Season 8) * Piper is the shortest of the Charmed Ones. * There is a running gag in the series that Piper always gets migraines. Some instances are when she says "I'm getting a migraine," in Pardon My Past, and even in the final television episode Forever Charmed when she visits her future and when offered cookies she says "I think I'd rather have aspirin" and later in the same episode "don't ask, you'll get a headache" to herself. *Piper's counterpart in the reboot series is Melanie Vera, a lesbian and women's rights activist. Appearances See also *Piper Halliwell/Charmed Life *Piper Halliwell/Death Count *Piper Halliwell/Magical Transformations *Piper Halliwell/Power Losses *Piper Halliwell/Power Development *Piper Halliwell/Alternate Universe *Piper Halliwell/Written Spells External links * * References }} Category:Charmed Characters Category:Warren Wizards Category:Halliwell Family Category:Wizards Category:Charmed Comic Characters Category:Individuals by power binding Category:Invincibles Category:Individuals by power absorption Category:Individuals by power replication Category:Individuals by power swapping Category:Spell inventors Category:Individuals by power bestowal Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Possessed individuals Category:Telepaths Category:Power Binders Category:Power Absorbers Category:Time travellers Category:Telekinetics Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Petrified individuals